The Charmed Ones
The Charmed Ones are a sisterhood of the three (actually four) most powerful good witches ever to walk the Earth, and are dedicated to protecting innocents and the world from the forces of evil. They are descended from the family line of Warren witches. Each sister had a unique power along with the ability to cast spells and brew potions. Prophesied Powerful Witches The history of the Charmed Ones went all the way back to their ancestor, Melinda Warren, a powerful witch who unfortunately lived in the era of the Salem witch trials. She possessed all three of the Charmed Ones' original powers: telekinesis, molecular immobilization, and premonition, and was also the creator of the Warren Book of Shadows. When Matthew Tate, a warlock, exposed her secret to the villagers, she was burned at the stake. But before her death, Melinda Warren prophesied that each generation of the Warren line would grow stronger and stronger, culminating in the arrival of the Charmed Ones. Three sisters that would be the most powerful witches the world had ever known. Prue Halliwell Prue, as the oldest sister, had the strongest power, telekinesis, which allowed her to move objects with her mind, though it was channeled through her eyes and hands. She manifested the ability of astral projection, the latter allowed her to be in two different places at the same time by projecting her mind and consciousness out of her body in a tangible state on the physical plane, leaving her body unconscious. Prue met her tragic end by the hands of Shax: the assassin of the Source. Her place in the triangle was later replaced by her long-lost half-sister, Paige Matthews. Piper Halliwell Piper, the second sister, has the power to manipulate molecules, at first to slow them down to the degree that they stop, and the people/objects become frozen. As she grows more profficient, she learns to freeze only certain people or only certain objects or body parts as she wishes. Her powers grew to being able to make molecules move so fast that they explode, resulting in dangerous explosions. It is the strongest offensive power possessed by the Charmed Ones making Piper the most powerful of the Charmed Ones, even preceeding her older sister Prue. Later she gained the ability to make molecules reverberate at a speed which causes them to become disordered, this causes an object or being to rapidly heat up. Heat and fire can be created in the process. Piper had spent years figuring out her feelings for her whitelighter, Leo Wyatt, and fighting for him. Their love becomes transcendant throughout history and allows them to conceive three children together: Wyatt, Chris and Skye Halliwell. Even after their marriage, Piper and Leo are forced to fight to maintain their family. Phoebe Halliwell Phoebe, the third sister, was born with the power of premonition, which works by receiving visions of the future, and later, the past. She later gained the power of levitation, which allows her to defy gravity and float in midair. Phoebe's original psychic powers eventually evolved into empathy, which allows her to read other people's emotions as well as channel/use their powers against them, since a person's power is tied to his/her emotions. She developed the power of pathokinesis; which works as a means to manipulate others emotions with deadly results. Phoebe has had two men that truly touched her: Cole Turner, the half-human form of Belthazor, who fought to be with her until his dark side overcame him once more and Phoebe vanquished him for good; the other person was Coop, a Cupid whom the Elders sent to help her find love again, and hopefully fall in love with him herself. By finding love in a Cupid, she found the man of her dreams and together conceived a daughter that she had long ago foreseen: P.J. Halliwell. Paige Matthews After the tragic and unexpected death of Prue, Piper and Phoebe discover that they have a half-sister, Paige Matthews, who is the daughter of their mother and her whitelighter, Sam. At a young age, Paige has been able to orb, but was unaware of this power. After discovering her heritage, she learns to orb herself and others to other places. Paige's whitelighter blood mixes with her witchcraft heritage to give her a unique form of telekinesis - telekinetic orbing, though she has to verbally call for objects to "orb" them where she wants them. This power is the replacement of the fallen Charmed One who had telekinesis. She develops the power to heal open wounds. Also she gained the powers of glamouring and shielding and eventually she receives her own charges to train and protect as they learn witchcraft. Paige married a mortal parole officer named Henry Mitchell after a few months of dating and him accepting her as a witch. Together, they produced two girls, Tamora and Kat Mitchell, and are currently adopting a baby boy named Henry Mitchell Jr. The Power of Three Although each sister is a powerful witch in her own right, their combined might, which is known as the "Power of Three", is where their true strength lies, and is said to be the most powerful form of magic ever. Their powers are rooted in their bond as sisters, and it is their love for each other that makes them strong. Without supreme power and/or trickery applied, likely including some from an outside source, there is no demon, warlock, or magical being that can withstand the Power of Three. The Power of Three, the ancient magic and bond that is imbued with the sisters, is represented by the ancient symbol called The Triquetra. An embossed triquetra was placed on the front of the Book of Shadows, and would split whenever the Power of Three was split. The Next Power of Three In The Hollow-ells, the Elders were replaced by a new group of Elders. During the search for an even powerful way to vanquish they discovered a new prophecy, that the firstborn children of the family would inherit the Power of Three. Making Wyatt, Chris, and Skye an even more powerful force for good than the Charmed Ones. Powers and Abilities Prue Halliwell Connection: '''Mind, Movement and Mental Stability. *Telekinesis' - The ability to move or control one or more objects with one's mind and hand movements without physical contact. The strength of the ability depends on one's physical and emotional strength, but most importantly, mental stability. It was initially triggered by squinting her eyes, but it later grew to channeling through her hands. Anger allows her power to generate stronger effects. Telekinesis also allowed her to deviate projectiles and incoming attacks and perform incredible fighting skills, even defying gravity in some. 'Telematerialization' - An extension of her telekinetic abilities, this power allows Prue to transfer liquids (It is unknown if solid things or gasses too) from one place to another. She can do this by splitting the molecules of the desired object in the air and making them re-join in any other place she wants. *'Astral Projection' - The ability to project one's consciousness into a corporeal form on the physical plane anywhere the heart desired to be. Her telekinetic power is useless in this mode and her body is dormant, though she could still cast spells. Piper Halliwell '''Connection:' Manipulation of Molecules. *'Molecular Immobilization' - The ability to slow down the molecules of an object to the point where they stop moving completely, almost like stopping time itself. It was channeled by her hands. Initially needed panic or fear to trigger the power. At first, Piper could only apply it in objects near her, but as her power grew, the radius the effect of the immobilization grew as well, covering several feet. *'Molecular Combustion' - The ability to speed up molecules to the point where they spontaneously burst into flames, causing things to explode. This formidable ability subsequently transformed Piper into the most powerful Charmed One after Prue died, allowing her to move on to being the eldest sister. Frequently used to vanquish demons in place of spells or potions and extremely useful for that purpose. This power is channeled by her hands, and triggered by anger. *'Molecular Acceleration - '''The ability to make molecules reverberate at a speed which causes them to become disordered, this causes an object or a being to rapidly heat up. Heat and fire can be created in the process. Phoebe Halliwell '''Connection: '''Manipulation of Psychic Energy.' Seeing, Sensing, Feeling, and Manipulating what cannot be seen. *Premonition' - The ability to see past, present, and future events of a touched object with enough psychic energy, it also comes as a danger sense so she can dodge attacks with perfect timing. Her power advanced and she now possess all the abilities within this power.She can now look into the future at will. *'Levitation' - The power to defy gravity and sustain floating in midair. It allows her to dodge attacks and reach a certain height. She can use this power to boost her fighting skills, as her blows have more impact. *'Empathy' - The power to sense and read other peoples' emotions. This ability allows her to channel one's emotions and tap into the target's powers, which is tied to their emotions; allowing Phoebe to use their powers against them. *'Pathokinesis' - The power to manipulate the emotions of others. She uses a powerful psychic blast to flood an individual mind with emotions, killing them. Paige Matthews '''Connection: '''Mind, Sensing and Helping Charges and Innocents. *'Orbing' - The ability to teleport from place to place in a swarm of bright white lights. Initially, she was only to orb in the same place and triggered by fear, but learns to transport to other places and take passengers with her. She has had this power since birth, but never aware of it and so never used it until she met her sisters. *'Telekinetic Orbing' - The hybrid ability to focus on one or more objects and physically call for it with telekinetic force and appear in a swarm of orbs. *'Healing' - The ability to reconstitute any open or internal wounds or illness with a warm touch. *'Glamouring' - The ability to change one's appearance for short periods of time. *'Sensing' - The ability to locate a specific person or object at any point on Earth or sense their presence. *'Hovering' - The ability to rise in the air a few feet, mostly used for meditation. *'Omnilingualism' - The ability to understand, speak and read any language with a charge. *'Light Manipulation' - Being able to control and shape orbs of light. *'Telempathy' - Telepathic and empathic connection with charges and her sisters/family. *'Shielding''' - The ability to form a protective orb-based shield to block physical and magical attacks, it can also be used to protect the people around Paige.